The Story of Miyuki Uzumaki
by harvestmoonfanatic123
Summary: Miyuki Uzumaki is just you're average girl. She has an awesome brother, an amazing cousin, and a cool best friend. Follow her as she strives to be the best kunoichi she can be and as she falls in love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story. I hope you Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, all I own are Miyuki, Hiro, and my other ocs.**

**Chapter 1: Miyuki Uzumaki**

**Miyuki's POV**

Iruka-sensei is giving a lecture on the proper way to preform the transformation jutsu when he suddenly stops and leaves the room. He comes back a few minutes later with my cousin Naruto.

"Naruto you've failed the graduation test two times already; I want you to pass, so start payin attention! Since you don't seem to understand evreyone has to review the transformation jutsu."

"Awwwwww" Evreyone but me says.

We line up and sensei starts calling names.

"This is a total waste of time Naruto." Shikamaru says.

"We always pay for your screw ups." Ino says.

"You two better shut up or you're both gonna get punched." I say. They both shut up.

I watch Naruto transform into a naked lady. I roll my eyes at him. Iruka-sensei yells at him and sends him back to his seat.

"Miyuki Uzamaki" Iruka-sensei says.

I step forward, I transform into Naruto. Iruka-sensei looks suprised.

"Why didn't you transform into me?" He asks when I change back.

"I wanted to challenge myself, and I thought transforming into Naruto was a good challenge." I replied.

"I see, good job."

"Thanks." I go and sit down.

**LATER**

"Don't forget that the graduation exam will be on the clone jutsu. Class dismissed." Iruka-sensei says.

I'm the last to leave the room, I run and catch up to Natuto.

"Hey Naruto." I say.

"Hey Miyuki."

"Don't worry about tomorrow, you'll pass if you cast out all doubts and focus."

"I know, but I've never been able to do that jutsu."

"Maybe you'll do it tomorrow."

"Yeah maybe."

"Hey, do you wanna come over tonight for dinner? Hiro should be cooking ramen."

"I can't Sensei is making me wash the paint off the Hokage Monument."

"Well, that's what you get for painting it."

"Shut up."

We part ways and I walk home. I enter my house and take off my shoes.

"Hiro, I'm home!" I call.

"I'm in the kitchen!" My older brother calls.

I walk into the kitchen and see my brother sitting at the table. I take a seat and grab an apple from the bowl on the table.

"How was school?" He asks.

"Good, we had to review the transformation jutsu."

"Why?"

"Naruto got in trouble and as punishment the whole class had to review the transfirmation."

"Who did you transform into?"

"Naruto."

"Why?"

"I thought it would be challenging."

"I see, where is he?"

"He painted the Hokage Monument, as punishment he has to clean up his mess."

"Does this mean he won't be here for dinner?"

"He won't be here for dinner."

"What about Sasuke?"

"I didn't ask him."

"Why?"

"I didn't want his fangirls bothering me."

"I see." He laughs and stands up and walks over to the counter to prepare dinner. I shake my head at him.

My thoughts go to Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha is my best friend and the most popular guy at school, all the girls at school except for me have a crush on him. Naruto doesn't like him. I hear a knock at the door, bringing me from my thoughts. I get up and walk into the living room and open the door.

"Hey Sasuke, your just in time for dinner." I say.

"I know that's why I'm here." He says with a smirk.

I step aside and he walks in and takes off his sandals.

"Hiro, Sasuke's here to eat our food!" I call.

"Okay!" He calls back.

"Come on Sasuke" I say.

I walk into the kitchen with Sasuke following behind me. Hiro's already sitting at the table. We sit down,

"Hi Sasuke." Hiro says.

"Hey Hiro, I see you didn't make a whole lot of food." He says.

"I thought it was going to be just Miyuki and I; but it's a good thing I made extra."

"It is a good thing, since Sasuke only comes over if there's food." I say.

Sasuke glares at me and I stick my tounge out at him.

"Eat your food you too, I don't want this food to go to waste." Hiro says.

I break apart my chopsticks and begin eating.

"I'll do the dishes Hiro." I say in between bites.

He smiles and nods his head.

After dinner I shoo my brother out of the kitchen and begin cleaning up. Sasuke decides to help me; with his help evreything gets done fast.

"Thanks for helping me Sasuke."

He nods and follows me into the living room. Hiro is reading a note; he's frowning.

"What's wrong Hiro?" I ask.

"I just got a note saying that I have a mission; I have to leave now." He says.

"You can't leave, tomorrow's the graduation exam and I want you to be here to congragulate when I pass and get my headband." I say.

"I'm sorry Miyuki, will you walk me to the gate?"

"Sure."

"Let me grab my stuff."

He goes upstairs, he comes back a few moments later with his stuff.

"Let's go, you can come too Sasuke."

The three of us walk to the gate; I see my brother's teammates waiting for him.

"Hey Hiro" They say together.

"Hey guys." Hiro says.

"Hi Miyuki, you ready for the exam?" Dai asks.

"Yep."

"I expect you to pass young lady." Kenta says.

"I will."

"We gotta go; bye Miyuki, bye Sasuke." Hiro says, hugging us.

"Bye Hiro." We say together.

We watch my brother and his team until we can't see them anymore. I turn and begin walking home; Sasuke catches up to me.

"I'm going to walk you home." Sasuke says.

"Whatever."

"Are you going to be alright Miyuki?"

"Yeah, it's just so hard watching him leave."

"Soon you'll be going on missions too."

"I know."

We walk the rest of the way in silence. When we get to my house I give him a quick hug and walk inside. I lock the door behind me and go upstairs to my room; I change into my pajamas and climb into my bed.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I walk into class and take a seat next to Naruto.

"What's wrong Miyuki?" He asks.

"How do you know something's wrong?" I ask.

"I know you like the back of my hand, so what's wrong?"

"Hiro left for a mission last night, so he won't be here to greet us when we pass the exam."

"You mean he won't greet you when you pass."

"You'll pass too."

"I doubt it, I suck at the clone jutsu."

"Have faith Naruto."

"I'll try."

Iruka-sensei begins calling names; I'm the last one to be called. I walk into the exam room and see Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei.

"Hello Miss Uzumaki, we would like you to preform the clone jutsu." Mizuki-sensei says.

I nod my head and create so many clones that the room is full. The two teachers look shocked, Iruka-sensei nods to me and I make the clones vanish.

"Good job Miyuki you pass." Iruka-sensei says. He hands me a headband.

"You're dismissed." Mizuki-sensei.

I leave the room and walk out of the school; I see a bunch of students being congragulated by their famalies. I look around and see Naruto sitting on the swing without a headband. I walk over to him.

"Hey Miyuki, I knew you'd pass." He says.

"I'm sorry you didn't pass." I say.

"It's ok."

I sense a familiar chakra. I see someone walking our way.

"Hiro!" I call I run into his arms; he catches me and pulls me into a hug. He pulls back and smiles. He waves to Naruto and Naruto waves back.

"I see you graduated." He says.

"Yep, I thought you were on a mission."

"I was, we finished quickly so that I could be home in time to see you after the exam."

"Cool, Naruto didn't pass." I whisper

"That's too bad, let's leave him alone for now.

"Yeah let's go home so you can rest."

"Good idea."

"Naruto, we're going home now! You can come over if you want!" I call.

"I might stop bye later!" He calls back.

We wave goodbye and Hiro and I head home in silence.

**Later**

**Hiro's POV**

I wake up to knocking at the front door; I go downstairs and open the door.

"Naruto stole an important scroll." Kenta says.

"We have to find him." Dai says.

"Wait here, I gotta change." I run upstairs, change and come back down.

We split up and I sense Naruto in a forest. I come into a claearing and see an injured Iruka and Naruto and a bunch of Naruto clones fighting Mizuki. I throw some shiruken and they hit Mizuki. He turns around.

"Hiro Uzumaki, here to save the boy?" He sneers.

"Yep, and I can't believe you tricked Naruto into stealing the scroll for you." I say.

"How did you know that I tricked him?"

"You just told me; Naruto catch!" I toos him a small bag.

"What's this stuff Hiro?" Naruto asks.

"Medicine and bandages, use them to treat Iruka." I say.

"What about you?" Naruto asks.

"I'm going to fight this traitor, make your clones vanish."

"Yes Hiro." The Naruto clones vanish and Naruto goes over to Iruka. I turn to Mizuki.

"I'm your opponent now and I'll finish this in two moves." I say.

"I doubt that."

"Eath controlling justu: Vine Attack!" I yell.

Vines shoot out and wrap around Mizuki.

"Sleep Powder release justu!" I call.

A powder appears and lands on Mizuki and he falls asleep. I leave him there and walk over to Naruto and Iruka.

"Thanks for coming Hiro." Iruka says.

I nod to him and turn to my cousin "Did Mizuki tell you about the nine-tails?"

"Yeah."

"I was going to tell you once you graduated."

"You were?"

"Yep."

"Naruto close yours eyes." Iruka says.

"Why."

"Just do it."

Iruka puts a headband on Naruto's head.

"Open your eyes." Iruka says.

Naruto opens his eyes. He smiles when he realizes he's wearing a regulation headband.

"Look Hiro! I'm going to be a ninja!" He exclaims.

"I see that, let's go home and show Miyuki."

"Okay!"

We head home as the sun rises.

**A/N: How was this chapter? I hope you liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters; all I own are Miyuki, Hiro and any other ocs that appear.**

**Chapter 2: Team 7**

**Miyuki's POV**

Naruto and I walk into class together; today is the day we're assigned teams.

"Only those who graduated are to be here Naruto." Kiba says.

"Look, this is a regulation headband; this means I graduated." Naruto says, pointing to his headband.

"Whatever." Kiba says.

I leave Naruto and walk over to Sasuke and take a seat next to him.

"Hey Sasuke."

"Hi"

The door opens and Ino and Sakura come in at the same time.

"I beat you Sakura." Ino says.

"No you didn't, I beat you." Sakura says.

"I was here first, so I get to sit next to Sasuke." Ino says.

"No! I get to sit next to Sasuke." Sakura says.

Soon all the girls in the class except for Hinata are arguing about who gets to sit next to Sasuke.

I whistle loudly and all the girls turn to me."I'm sitting next to Sasuke and anyone that tries to move me will end up hurt.

"I'd like to see you try." Ino says.

"Touch me and you'll see what I can do." I reply.

"Only smart people can sit next to Sasuke." Sakura says.

"I'm smarter than all of you." I say.

"No your not." Ino says.

"Yes I am and the first girl that tries to make me move will find themselves with a broken arm. So I suggest you back off." I growl.

Ino, Sakura, and the other girls glare at me. Naruto gets in front of Sasuke and stares at him, a few minutes later a boy bumps into Naruto sending him crashing into Sasuke. Their lips meet and they're so shocked they don't break apart right away. After the shock wears off they quickly pull away; making sounds of disgust.

"You stole Sasuke's first kiss, you're dead Naruto." Sakura says.

Her, Ino, and the other girls walk towards my cousin with their fists raised. I get out of my seat and quickly go over and grab Sakura's arm, since she was at the front of the group. I twist her arm behind her with one hand, the look on her face and the looks on the other girls' faces are looks of shock.

"Don't you dare touch him. If you ever try to hurt my cousin again I will break your arm. Do you understand?" I say.

Sakura nods her head.

"That goes for the rest of you; understood?" I say to the other girls. They nod their heads.

I let go of Sakura and push her into the group.I go over to Naruto and hold out my hand; he takes it and I pull him up. I go back to my seat just as Iruka-sensei comes in the room; evreyone standing quickly take their seats. Sakura sits next to me and Naruto sits next to her.

"Alright class, today's the day you're assigned to teams. Since we have an odd number of graduates this year one team will have four members instead of three."

Iruka- sensei begins saying teams.

"Team Seven: Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Miyuki Uzumaki." He says.

"Sensei why is a great ninja like me in a group with a chump like Sasuke? I understand being put in a group with Miyuki; but why Sasuke?" Naruto asks.

"We wanted to have a balance in skills. Sasuke has the second best grades in the class; while you have the worst." Sensei explains.

"If Sasuke has the second best grades in class; who has the best grades?" Sakura asks.

"Miyuki Uzumaki" Sensei says.

Sakura looks at me with huge eyes.

"I told you so." I say with a smirk.

Sensei goes back to saying teams. When he finishes he dismisses us for lunch; after evreyone leaves the room Naruto comes over to me.

"Hey Miyuki." He says.

"Hey Naruto."

"Thanks for helping me earlier."

"You're welcome."

"Miyuki?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that we're all on the same team, will you try to get along with Sakura? For me?"

"I'll try for you."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome; here, I made lunch for you." I say, handing him a box.

"Thanks, but why didn't Hiro make it?"

"He had an early morning training session with Dai and Kenta."

"Oh, I'm going to track down Sakura." He says.

He leaves the room. I get up and grab the bento I made for Sasuke; I walk out of the classroom. I go outside and see Sakura and Sasuke.

"Naruto doesn't have parents to teach him the diffrence between right and wrong. Kids who don't have parents are not good." I hear Sakura say.

I sit down the bento and go over to Sakura. I grab her by the collar and push her into a tree.

"Shut your mouth Sakura, you just offended me." I say.

"How?" She asks terrified.

"I'm an orphan Sakura; I only have two living relatives left. Naruto doesn't act the way he does because he's a orphan; he acts that way because you and the majority of the village treat him bad. The only reason I haven't seriously injured you yet is because Naruto asked me to try to get along with you. You better thank him." I explain.

I let go her and walk over to the bento box and pick it up. I go over to Sasuke and hand it to him.

"Hiro had early morning training; so I made lunch today." I say.

"Thanks."

I walk away and go back inside. I walk into the classroom and take a seat; I open my own bento and begin to eat. After I finish eating evreyone comes back in and sits down. Iruka-sensei and a bunch of jonins come in. One by one evrey team leaves with their new senseis but us. Naruto decides to put an eraser on the top of the door. The door opens and the eraser falls on the jonin's head. He look at us.

"I hate you guys." He says.

**On The Rooftop**

"I want you to introduce yourselves. Say you name, your hobbies, your likes and dislikes, and your dream for the future." Our new sensei says.

"Why don't you start, so we know how it's done." Naruto says.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I like a lot of things and dislike a lot of things. I don't have a dream for the furure. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He says.

"All he told us was his name." Naruto says to Sakura.

"All right, you in the orange; I want you to go first." Kakashi says.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like all sorts of ramen; including the ramen Iruka-sensei buys for me and the ramen my cousins make for me. I like my cousins Miyuki and Hiro. I dislike the three minutes it takes for microwave ramen to cook. My hobbies are pranks, I guess. My dream for the future is to become Hokage; so that evreyone will treat me with respect." Naruto says.

"Good. Okay girl with pink hair; you're next." Kakashi says.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like...Well the person I like is...My hobbies are...My dream for the future is..." She says giggling and blushing while looking as Sasuke.

"What do you hate?" Kakashi asks.

"Naruto and Miyuki." She says.

"The feeling is mutual on my part." I say.

"Good. The young man with the dark hair." Kakashi says.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have anything I like or don't like. I don't have any hobbies. My dream for the future is more like a goal; I want to destroy a certain person and restore my clan." Sasuke says.

"That's really depressing Sasuke." I say.

"Whatever." Sasuke says.

"Okay...Last but not least the other young lady.

"I'm Miyuki Uzumaki. I like cats, studying, training, singing, reading, ramen, my cousin Naruto, my best friend Sasuke, my older brother Hiro, my brother's cooking, the rain, and the color blue. I dislike people who are mean to my cousin Naruto, people who are mean to me, people who offend me or my family, fangirls, Sasuke's fangirls, the snow, being sick. My hobbies are reading, singing, dancing, training with my older brother, drawing, beating people at shoji, cokking, helping orphan children and stray cats find good homes, stargazing, and sewing. My dream for the future is to be the best kunoichi I can be and to make my brother and cousin proud." I say.

"Good. You each have diffrent personalities. Meet me at the trainging grounds tomorrw morning at six o'clock. Don't eat breakfast. We're going to do a traing excercise. Your dismissed." Kakashi says.

I leave the rooftop and head home. I plan to eat tomorrow.

**A/N: How was this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the next chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. All I own are my OCs and anything not related to Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: The Bell Test**

**Miyuki's POV**

I'm sitting under a tree next to Sasuke, while Naruto and Sakura are looking around for Kakashi-sensei. Our sensei finally shows up.

"YOUR LATE!" Naruto and Sakura yell at the same time.

"Sorry, my alarm clock is broken." He says.

"You're a horrible liar sesei." I say.

"Gather around evreyone." He says ignoring me.

We gather around and he pulls out two bells.

"Your objective is to get these bells from me before the time limit is up." He says pulking out an alarm clock.

"I thought your alarm clock was broken." Sakura says.

"I bought a new one."

"Liar" I mumbe under my breath.

"If you don't get a bell from me you don't get lunch." Sensei says.

"There are four of us and only two bells. Two of won't be eating lunch." I say.

"Oh well. If you don't get a bell from me you'll be sent back to the academy."

"What?!" We all say.

Naruto charges and tries hitting sensei with a kunai. Sensei blocks it easily.

"You came at me with the intent to kill and I haven't even said start yet. I'm beginning to like you guys." He says.

"Stat!" He yells.

We all scatter and hide. I go as far away from evreyone as I can and sit down. I begin thinking about a way to get a bell. I can't do it alone, but I want to wait until the last second so he can't take the bell back. I decide to go see if the others will work with me. I get up and walk toward the trees, I see Sakura.

"Hey Sakura!" I call.

"What do you want?"

"Do you want to work together and get the bells?"

"No! I'll only work with Sasuke." She says walking away.

I continue on my trek and see Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!"

He turns around "What"

"Do you want to team up?"

"No, I work alone."

I walk away and I go back to where we started. I see Naruto tied to a post, I turn away and go to a clearing. I close my eyes and search for sensei's chakra, I sense him fighting with Sasuke. I transform into Sakura and then create a clone. I transform into Sasuke and then create a clone; I transform back to myself. I motion for them to come closer.

"Alright you two we got to get the bells. You two will get distract him while I sneak up and grab the bells. Sound like a plan?" I whisper.

They nod.

"Let's go."

We go to where I sensed sensei and I send the clones to attack him. I sneak up behind sensei and quickly snatch the bells and replace them with acorns disguised as bells. I quickly retreat.

"Earth controlling jutsu: Vine Attack" I call.

Vines sprout up and I make the vines twist sensei around.

"Hi sensei" I say with a smirk.

"Good job at attacking me from behind, I didn't even realize you were there." He says.

"Thanks. Hey sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"The point of this excercise is to work together, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I guessed."

"Oh."

"Hey sensei?"

"Yeah?"

"These aren't the real Sakura and Sasuke."

I make a hand sign and the clones dissapear. I then make the vines dissappear and quickly flee to the clearing where we started. The others are already there, so I sneak up behind Naruto and Sakura and put a bell in each of their pockets. Naruto is still tied to that post. I go over and stand next to Sasuke. Sensei appears a few minutes later. He looks at us with a frown.

"None of you managed to get a bell. I've decided not to send you back to the academy." He says.

"Really?" Naruto asks.

"Really? All I did was faint." I hear Sakura mumble.

A smirk appears on Sasuke's face.

"Don't be happy. The only one cotinuing on to be a ninja is Miyuki; you three are being dropped from the program." Sensei says.

"What!?" The other three say.

"You three missed the entire point of this excecise." Sensei says.

"What is the point of this excecise sensei?" Sakura says.

"The point of the this excercise is teamwork. Why do you think we assignNaruto, you didn't try to work with the others and tried to do evreything on your own. Sakura, you only wanted to work with Sasuke when Naruto was right there and when Miyuki wanted your help. Sasuke; you thought the others were beneath you, even Miyuki who's your best friend. Miyuki was the only one who figured it out and she was even brave enough to ask me if the point of this was teamwork. The only reason she's continuing with the program is because she figured it out. She didn't get a bell though." Sensei says.

The others look shocked.

Sensei quickly pins Sasuke down and holds a kunai to his throat.

"Sakura, kill Naruto or Sasuke dies." He says.

She looks shocked and doesn't move.

"This kind of thing can happen on a mission." He says.

He walks over to a familiar stone.

"Did you notice this stone, The ninja whose names are on this stone are honored heroes in this village." He says.

"I know, I'll get my name on that stone and then evreyone will have to respect me! How do you get your name on that stone?" Naruto questions.

"You don't want your name on this stone Naruto." I say.

"Why not?" Naruto asks.

"This is the KIA stone." I say.

"KIA?" Naruto questions.

"It means Killed In Action, all the names on that stone are ninja who died in battle." Sakura explains.

"She's right. The names of my closest friends and teammates are on this stone." Sensei says.

"How did you know what this stone was Miyuki?" Naruto asks.

"My parents names are on this stone." I say.

"Oh." He says.

A silence follows his comment.

I decide to reveal what I did.

"Hey Sensei, Sakura, Naruto; check your pockets." I say.

Sakura and Naruto reach into their pockets and pull out the bells. Sensei pulls out his bells and they turn back into acorns. They all have looks of shock on their faces, even Sasuke.

"How?" They all ask at the same time.

"I managed to get the bells from sensei and replacrd his bells with acorns. When I came back to the clearing I put a bell in Naruto's pocket and put the other one in Sakura's pocket." I say.

"Why give them to Naruto and Sakura? Why didn't you keep one? Why didn't you give one to Sasuke?" Sensei asks.

"I gave one to Naruto because he's my cousin and I want him to be able to turn his dream into reality. I gave one to Sakura because I knew Naruto would work better with her than with Sasuke. I didn't give one to Sasuke because I knew if he got sent back to the academy he'd be able to graduate again. I didn't keep one because I knew I'd be able to graduate again if I got sent back." I explain.

"That was a good thing you did Miyuki." Sensei says.

"Thanks sensei."

Sensei looks at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. He hands Sasuke and Sakura each a bento and then comes over to me.

"You three get a second chance to get the bells after lunch, don't feed Naruto." He says.

He takes my hand and we vanish in a puff of smoke. We reappear behind a tree, sensei hands me an apple.

"Thanks"

"You're welcome. I brung you with me so that you wouldn't help them."

I nod my head in understanding as I eat the apple. We watch as Sakura and Sasuke eat and then watch Sasuke offer Naruto some and Sakura feed Naruto. Sensei grabs my hand and in a flash we appear in front of them. They look scared.

"You Pass"

"We Pass?" Naruto and Sakura asks.

"Yes. Ninja who betray the village are scum, but ninja who betray their friends and teammates are worse than scum. Team seven start their first mission tomorrow." He says.

We all smile at his last words. Sensei, Sasuke, and Sakura walk away; I untie Naruto and he pulls me into a hug.

"Thanks for risking you ninja career for me." He says.

"You're welcome."

We catch up to the others and walk back towards the village.

**A/N: How was this chappie?**


End file.
